Beneath Her Jacket
by BlueMoon-Hime
Summary: Nobody ever really knew the true Hinata. Until Sasuke walked in and caught her doing something he'd never expect...SasuHina. Emo. Don't read if you don't like the concept.


_Hime: I'm back! Sorry I've been off for so long! My computer died for a while!_

_Kyo: Here's a new sasuhina. Enjoy._

_Hikari: Yep! And don't forget to review! They would be greatly appreciated!_

_Daisuke: BlueMoon-Hime does not own Naruto. Enjoy!_

_XxXxXxXxXxX_

Sasuke's POV

I watched as she held the kunai firmly to her wrist, to stricken by the horrific sight. Blood trickled down in crimson webs. The moon spot lighting in an eerie unnatural way. I was paralyzed as she pulled the kunai in a swift motion.

She gasped in pain doubling over off the fallen tree she previously resided on. I stood, unwavering, listening to the sound of her painful gasps for air as she struggled to get back on her feet.

Still horrified that **she **of _all _people in this large village known as Konoha would do something so appalling to themselves. I took slow cautious steps towards her weakened figure. She looked up at me like I'd expect a young doe to look as if it was caught by a dangerous predator as it strayed from the protection of its herd. I suspect she would have run had it not been for the mass of blood loss she had previously inflicted upon herself.

I kneeled next to her slumped figure and gentle took her wounded in my own. She turned away from me obviously ashamed of being caught in such a state. I was stunned to find many other marks from what were clearly past marks from what I assume were older acts of what I witnessed today. How can something so fragile do this to themselves? Hinata Hyuga is the last person I'd suspect to tempt death in such a way.

I unconsciously traced the faded marks that were permanently etched into her creamy silk like skin, cautious to not bring anymore discomfort to the new additions. I could feel her shiver and attempt to pull away, but I refused to let go.

"S-Sasuke-Kun." She pleaded, though on deaf ears. I continued to trace the faded marks of past self inflicted torture. "Why?" I muttered out just loud enough her to hear. My voice laced with concern and confusion.

"I-I don't u-understand w-what you a-are asking…" She looked away, trying to hide the pain that now displayed itself in her guilty lavender eye's.

I brought her wrist up to my face and delicately licked up her blood, making the creamy skin beneath visible once again. I repeated myself, taking hold of her chin so that she looked into my eye's. "Why would you harm yourself in such a manor?" We were only a few breathes apart. I could feel her shudder, whether in disgust or pleasure I don't know.

Hinata used her other arm, for I still held the wounded one in my own, and pushed her bangs to the side. She broke our stare and gazed down at the ground beneath us. Her whole body started to shake as she willed herself to speak.

"I-I don't really k-know…it's a-all I could think o-of…Its t-the only escape I-I could find from my h-horrid l-life." I could see small droplets fall to the ground as her stutter lessened as she opened up for what I assume is the first time. I brought her close to my chest to comfort her in the only way I could think of at the moment. She continued.

"My father sees me as nothing but a useless burden. He expresses how he feels with the heart wrenching names he so commonly calls me. My sister looks down at me. Considering dirt above me. My cousin Neji might no longer despise me as the rest of my family does, but he now sexually harasses me. Naruto doesn't love me. Nobody loves me. No one would care if I died here and now." She clutched my shirt with her good hand and I could feel her tears soaking through the fabric of my shirt. I rubbed her back and held her as close as possible, resting my head on top of her own. I never knew she lived such a horrible life.

"I just need an escape." She muttered into my shirt. I lifted her chin so that we looked in to each others eyes. Onyx into watery Lavender. "Hinata, don't say such things. Just because Naruto doesn't love you doesn't mean you should stop searching for love. If you died I for one know a lot of people who would fill saddened." I spoke to her softly.

Hinata stared at me in disbelief. "Who would care if I died? Who could ever love me?" She questioned as new tears threatened to fall.

I stared into her glimmering eyes and felt myself leaning closer to her. It was as if I was drawn to her, like she was pulling me in. Before either me or her knew it our lips were in a tight lock. Our eye's fluttered to a close as the kiss became more passionate.

I pulled away and stared deep into her glazed over eye's, knowing exactly what to say. "I would care if you died and…" I leaned down and kissed her once again. "I would love you."

A small smile came onto her pale, tear stained face. I couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful creature in the universe.

"Thank you." She said with no hint of a stutter. She looked at me with an emotion I could only remember seeing from my mother when she used to look at my father. My heart picked up speed and I could feel my face heat up. I looked away embarrassed. Is this what they call love? "A-also, if you want, you can come live in my house with me. Its so big that you won't even know I'm there." I looked back at her with a light pink tint coating my face. I couldn't believe I had stuttered.

Hinata had a light blush as well. "Sasuke-kun, I-I would love to. But um do you think I could move in n-now? I don't want to have to go back there now…" Hinata looked down clenching and unclenching her good hand.

I smiled, though she couldn't see, and picked her up bridal style, sprinting in the direction of the Uchiha Compound.

Hinata yelped in surprise and clung to me with her good hand. "S-Sasuke-Kun! What a-are you d-doing!?" She exclaimed.

I smirked down at her surprised expression. "Well you're too weak to walk on your own at the moment and we still have to bandage up your wrist." I didn't slow my pace.

If this is love, I never want to live another day without it in my life.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Sasuke: Review._

_Hinata: Please? _


End file.
